A Better Friendship
by Den
Summary: Hiko summons Kenshin to come back to his mountain one year after the series ends. Can the two of them defeat what threatens them, and become better friends?
1. The Summon

I was not going to let it get to me. I absolutely was not. It wasn't as if he was an expert on how to worm his way into me... I take that back, he was. *If only he could mind his own business. Perhaps if he would ever take the time to die, my life would be that much happier.* Well, he didn't, and that was it.  
  
Â  I could clearly recall the conversation. I wished I couldn't, but some things just creep up when you don't want to remember; like my stupid pupil. "Long time no see, Seijuro-chan." His voice made me roll me eyes. "What is it?" I had asked. "Run out of money again and need me to bail you out? I'll tell you now that I won't stand for it." "No, no. I was just recalling in my little home that, Hiten Mitsuguri Ryuu only allowed one student per master. Have you ever gotten around to teaching a student?" "Why would you want to know?" I had replied briskly, wishing he'd give up and go home." "Well, I have. I bet you couldn't finish teaching a student. You're too uncompassionate, too serious, too strict with rules." I could just see his beady eyes twinkling. Like I cared. So what if my stupid pupil had failed? Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu was something to be taken very seriously. Not like his pansy technique. "Well, if you ever live to complete a student, I wouldn't mindÂ pitching him in a fight with my student. See you latter Seijuro-chan."  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
My blood was boiling just thinking of the bastard. I shook my head, "I need something to calm my spirit down. Sake should do the trick."Â  I unslung the jar of sake that hung at my side. I took deep, refreshing gulps as I continued to my home.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
When I arrived I dropped straight to the floor. What was I going to do? I crossed my legs and brooded. Gei'shou would be back, and with more taunts for his younger brother. D***, I hated his guts. My fingers lock around the neck of my sake jar. I was going to prove to him, somehow, that I could be two-times better than he thought I was. I was already light years ahead of the jerk.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
*D***, am I really going to let him come back? Am I that desperate?* Growling I stood, my weighted robe swishing about me, and I paced. True, I had no other violent-free method to release my anger. "Himura..." I spat the name as if it were a curse. "Himura... Kenshin..." I almost choked that time.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Was I really going to let the dishonorable junk back to my mountain? He had come before, when he needed my help, but I had not given him permission to step one dirty step onto my land. Crap, I hated my life.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
I rummaged through a mess of papers till I found a clean scroll. Brush in hand, I scrolled out a quick, but forceful, note. *He had better come back now that I send for him. If not, he is even bloodier than I thought before!* I tossed the scroll, catching it easily. "Now only for the proper messenger... Ah! I know..." I smiled. The woman would do anything for me. This was one time I appreciated her unrequited love. Other times.... no.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
*Â Â Â Â  *Â Â Â Â  *Â Â Â Â  *Â Â Â Â  *Â Â Â Â  *  
  
Â  She had taken the bait, but not without a catch. I should have known there was going to be a catch. She had been after me since I had followed the wish of my stupid pupil, and the dolt hadn't even given my proper directions. If I hadn't saved them from Fuji and the twisted old man, then she would be gone. But that would have meant sacrificing the young boy. What was his name.... Myojin Yahiko. He would have made the perfect student; I could see it in his eyes and his body posture. "Hmmm, it is never too late, or too soon, to break a tradition. I should have thought of that before I sent my message."  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Thinking of the young soon-to-be sword master, I had to conjure up a memory of my stupid pupil's woman- Kamiya Kaoru. She had placed so much faith in that pitiful reject. That must mean there was something good about him.... In fact, I knew there was plenty. But how could I even remember them after he had gone against the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu way of protection to kill? *My life is so stressing... If only I had been Hiko Seijuro the sixth, or the seventh, anyone but me...*  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
And was I in for it now. Gei'shou was back to tempt me and now I had given someone a kiss I had never wanted to get that close to. Not that she was awful... She just wasn't my type. Besides, I had to concentrate on Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu; I had to concentrate on protection of the people, not to rot in a cell of love. And again... I hated my life.  
  
Â   
  
I pondered if my pupil would return. He knew I did not like what he had done. He knew I did not want to be with such a disgrace. But... *Aak! I am driving myself mad. I had better just wait and see if he shows his scrawny form on my mountain or not. And I hope he doesn't bring that "Aku Soku Zan"Â spitter of the Shinsen-gumi with him.*  
  
Â   
  
That night proved to be the most thought-filled night I had lived in years.  
  
Â   
  
*Â Â Â Â  *Â Â Â Â  *Â Â Â Â  *Â Â Â Â  *  
  
Â   
  
Just two days latter the heat came. It rolled in, unexpected and unwanted. Yes, warmth would have been nice, but the rays of the sun defeated the people of Kyoto. I was even tempted to toss my weighted cloak to the ground. I even had the thought of a swim dash through my head once or twice. I refrained from doing so, and continued my wait for the stupid ghost pupil I was already seeing in my head.  
  
Â   
  
"Nee, Master, why are you so strict?" the little boy had questioned me one night as we sat down to dinner. "Watch your mouth. You must learn that Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is not a technique to be played with. You should take it more seriously!" I guzzled down sake to wet my throat. "Demo..." I wasn't about to let him continue with any more of this talk. "Shut your mouth! Every master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu has only taught one student. You must learn to behave and take this like the honor it is." I said no more as my stupid pupil's eyes teared. "Oh? You're gonna go and cry now? See how good crying helps the person you try to protect!" With that he had ran from the house to blubber at the foot of three graves. I admit I felt bad, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize to him.  
  
Â   
  
"Master..."  
  
Â   
  
My head snapped up. This time I had not merely imagined the voice. Standing in the trees was the one person I had been keeping away from me for so long. "Master, I came as you requested. What is it?" His red hair waved in the breeze, the cross scars on his cheeks burning further into my mind.  
  
Â   
  
Himura... Kenshin.... 


	2. New Technique?

We sat across from one another, the sound of wind beating all around us. The fact he was not close to me should have made me feel better. It didn't. And where had I gotten the d*** impression that it would have?  
  
  Kenshin kept his eyes on either the floor or me. I could tell because his eyes were jumping between both. *He wants to ask me what this is about.* I shifted my position as he continued to kneel in front of me. Minuets ticked by without either of us saying a word.  
  
  "Master?"  
  
  "What is it?"  
  
  "Why did you ask me to return?" He left the rest of his question unspoken.  
  
  I grunted and closed my eyes. "I will tell you when you are ready for it."  
  
  I heard Kenshin hit the floor. "Orrooro..." *Where did he pick that up in the first place?*  
  
  I lifted my sake jar to my lips, drinking the liquid calmingly. I refused to say any more at the moment, especially since I needed some time to think. I stood and let my white, weighted cloak sift around me before exiting. *I need some time away to think about this. I hope he is ready to beat Gei'shou's student...Who is this student he keep talking about anyway?* I was beginning to have a bad feeling about that.  
  
 * * * * * *  
  
  As my footsteps led my I not only walked through the trees, but through past memories as well.  
  
  "Look! Look!" a young hand pointed eagerly to a bird returning to its nest. "Isn't it so pretty?" I kept my gaze unconcerned. "Yes, the bird has returned home. And you need to return to your practicing." I took a few steps away to see if the boy would follow. He sighed, shoulders slumping momentarily, and then brightened again. This kid had some real determination. "Yes Master!" he picked up his sword in his small hands and waited for me to instruct. I was the master after all.  
  
  *Kenshin left to help people, but became a d*** killer instead!* I forced the anger to lull away. *But he has been protecting people with his sword ever since. That is better than what could have become of him. He could have become another Shishio Makoto. And Kenshin would have been much harder to kill.*  
  
"Seijuro-chan."  
  
I jerked in reaction to the voice. I hadn't been expecting it. "What do you want?"  
  
  "Just came to see how you were fairing. It isn't anything much, really. What about you teaching a student?" Gei'shou's voice spoke from behind me.  
  
  "Why would you care about that? It isn't as if it would be your d*** student."  
  
  "Temper, temper. You are already forty-four."  
  
  "What the h*** does that matter? You are already fifty. I feel good about my age, it's younger than yours." I smirked, and I knew Gei'shou saw it. He growled and disappeared. That was one victory I needed.  I looked up and blinked in surprise. There was Kenshin.  
  
  "Who was that, Master?"  
  
  I sighed. "I suppose now is a good time to tell you."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kenshin merely nodded as I ended. "I see..." Of course he could see! He had eyes, didn't he? I sighed. I was just being paranoid. I hadn't wanted this to come out yet, but he was taking it much better than he could have been. I guess it's just not in his character.  
  
    
  
I found a grin creeping onto my face. "You know, I just got an idea that will be sure you win."  
  
  "You actually think I can do it? He may cheat..."  
  
  I shrugged, "He probably will, but you're too d*** stupid to let yourself be killed. Besides, all your friends are back in Tokyo waiting for you."  
  
   "Shut up." He sighed heavily. "Now what was that idea you had?"  
  
   "Mmmm. We create our own Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique. You have learned all the others that there already are. Although I still consider you a failed student. Maybe things will change."  
  
   Kenshin's eyes bulged at the thought. "We can do that?"  
  
   I nodded. "And why not? How do you think we got the techniques we use today? It was poof and they were there?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
   "Time for you to go to your room. I'll see you in the morning." Kenshin gave me a quizzical look and left. I stood and threw my weighted cloak onto the floor. It felt good not to have that on. That thing is dang heavy! I replaced the clothes I was wearing now with some more fit for sleeping. I spent my last few minuets of wakefulness thinking of Gei'shou. 


End file.
